stadfandomcom-20200216-history
On the diversity of Libertan Species/Mammals
Dit boek is het eerste deel van de encyclopedische reeks On the diversity of Libertan Species. Dit deel gaat over de zoogdieren die op Libertas leven. Het boek is geschreven door Joeri Van der Sype, bijgestaan door enkele zoölogen en een kunstenaar. Die laatste voorzag in de prachtige afbeeldingen die het boek sieren. Hieronder de inhoud; # Buideldas # Kangoeroerat # Libertaanse Monniksrob # Quagga # Vlagdolfijn # Zuidelijke Stekelstaartkangoeroe # ''Afbeeldingen'' Buideldas right|250px De buideldas (Chaeropus ecaudatus) is een diersoort die voorkomt op alle Libertaanse eilanden. De buideldas is de enige soort van het geslacht Chaeropus en de familie Chaeropodidae; volgens genetische gegevens vormt dit dier de zustergroep van de buidelratten. In oudere indelingen werd deze soort in de familie Peramelidae geplaatst, de echte buidelratten. De buideldas is 's nachts actief en vindt overdag beschutting in een nest van gras in dichte vegetatie. Deze soort is gedeeltelijk herbivoor. De buideldas is een klein, fijn gebouwd buideldier met hoge poten. De bovenkant van het lichaam is grijsachtig en loopt via de oranjebruine flanken over tot de lichtbruine onderkant. De korte, smalle staart bevat aan de bovenkant een rij donkere haren. De voorvoet heeft slechts twee functionele tenen, de derde en de vierde (de eerste en vijfde teen zijn afwezig en de tweede is minuscuul), zodat de voet eruit ziet als de hoef van een hoefdier. Alleen de vierde teen aan de achtervoet wordt voor de voortbeweging gebruikt; de eerste teen is afwezig, de vijfde minuscuul en de tweede en de derde teen zijn vergroeid. De kop-romplengte bedraagt 230 tot 260 mm, de staartlengte 100 tot 150 mm en het gewicht zo'n 200 g. Kangoeroerat left|250px De kangoeroerat (Caloprymnus campestris) is een buideldier van de familie van buidelratten (Potoroidae). Dit dier werd in 1841 voor het eerst door Europeanen waargenomen en werd niet gezien als zeldzaam in die tijd. Toch is het dier daarna 90 jaar niet meer gezien. In 1935 werd dit buideldier opnieuw waargenomen op de eilandengroep Libertas. Dit is voor zover we weten de enige plek in de wereld waar ze nog voorkomt. Vroeger vond men de soort ook in Australië. De kangoeroerat is van alle soorten buideldieren het meest vergelijkbaar met de echte kangoeroe. Deze dieren hebben een duidelijk verschil tussen de voor- en achterpoten. De voorpoten zijn klein en de botten wegen maar 1 gram, terwijl de achterpoten erg groot zijn en botten bevat die 12 gram wegen. Kangoeroeratten zijn ongeveer zo groet als konijnen. De kleur van de woestijnkangoeroerat is bleek geel met oker aan de top, terwijl de buik lichter gekleurd is. Hierdoor is dit dier goed gecamoufleerd in een landschap met kleigronden. De snuit is kort met grote bovenlippen. De oren zijn erg lang en bedekt met haren. de staart is met 297-399mm lang te noemen. De vierde teen van de achterpoot is het langst en erg sterk. De buidel zit aan de voorkant en bevat 4 tepels. Buidelratten zijn planteneters, maar eten ook insecten zoals kevers en korenwormen. 's Nachts eten deze dieren van het gebladerte en stengels van planten. Libertaanse Monniksrob De Libertaanse monniksrob (Monachus Libertalis) is een zeehondensoort uit het geslacht der monniksrobben (Monachus). Het is het enige zeeroofdier dat van nature voorkomt in het Libertaanse gebied. De Libertaanse monniksrob heeft een donker bruingrijze vachtkleur. De buikzijde is gelig wit van kleur. De eerste en de vijfde teen op de achterflippers zijn langer dan de andere tenen. De nagels op de voorflippers zijn goed ontwikkeld. De lichaamslengte ligt tussen de 200 en de 240 centimeter. Mannetjes worden groter dan vrouwtjes, ongeveer 230 centimeter lang en 68 tot 137 kilogram zwaar. Jongen worden in december geboren met een lange, zwarte vacht en de ogen open. De leefwijze is vergelijkbaar met die van de twee andere soorten monniksrobben. :→ Voor de afbeelding, zie hier. Quagga De quagga (Equus quagga quagga) is een opvallend kleine ondersoort van de steppezebra (Equus quagga). De Libertaanse naam "kwagga" is afgeleid van het blaffende geluid dat zebra's maken. Deze zebra is bijzonder getekend. Het dier heeft niet over het hele lijf de kenmerkende zwart-wittekening zoals bekend is bij zebra's. Zijn kop is zwart-witgestreept en zijn poten wit of gelig. Het achterlijf is bruinig gekleurd. De witte strepen zijn daar donkerder geworden, waardoor het daar egaal bruin kleurt. Deze zebra leeft op enkele van de middelgrote Libertaanse eilanden, zoals Elmira en Barkers eiland. Ze leven in de buurt van zoet water. :→ Voor de afbeelding, zie hier. Vlagdolfijn De vlagdolfijn (Lipotes vexillifer) is een walvisachtige. Hij komt enkel voor op de Libertaanse archipel. Het is de enige soort uit het geslacht Lipotes. De soort was pas sinds 1918 bij de westerse wetenschap bekend. De vlagdolfijn is een gedrongen rivierdolfijn, met een bol voorhoofd en een lichtelijk omhoog gebogen snuit. De ogen zijn klein en bevinden zich hoog in de kop. De soort heeft een kleine, driehoekige rugvin, korte, brede flippers en een brede staart, die spits is aan de uiteinden. De vlagdolfijn is blauwig grijs van kleur, met een witte buikzijde. Vrouwtjes worden groter dan mannetjes. Vrouwtjes zijn gemiddeld 120 centimeter lang en 80 kilogram zwaar, mannetjes 110 centimeter lang en 65 kilogram zwaar. De vlagdolfijn leeft solitair of in kleine groepjes en jaagt op andere vissoorten. Hij komt enkel voor in het zeer heldere water van de Libertaanse eilanden. :→ Voor de afbeelding, zie hier. Zuidelijke Stekelstaartkangoeroe right|250px De zuidelijke stekelstaartkangoeroe (Onychogalea) is een kangoeroesoort uit het geslacht der stekelstaartkangoeroes (Onychogalea) die voorkomt in open bos en struiklandschap op het zuiden van Elmira. Als het dier verstoord wordt, vlucht het in een holte in een boom. De bovenkant van het lichaam is asgrijs, de flanken en de schouders zijn oranjeachtig, de onderkant is wit. Van de schouder tot de borst loopt een witte streep, en nog een van de knie tot de heup. Over de bek lopen enkele donkere strepen. De staart is grijs met wat lange, zwarte haren. De kop-romplengte bedraagt 370 tot 510 mm, de staartlengte 150 tot 330 mm en het gewicht rond de 3500 g. Afbeeldingen Afbeelding:Buidelrat.jpg Afbeelding:Kangoeroerat.jpg Afbeelding:Monniksrob.jpg Afbeelding:Quagga.jpg Afbeelding:Vlagdolfijn.jpg Afbeelding:Stekelstaartkangoeroe.jpg